


romanticizing nose-bleeds

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alan Fangor needs glasses, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Mork and Mindy references, Nosebleed, Pop Culture, aliens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elfangor hung his head, cushioning it onto her bare shoulder, and tossed the shirt onto their shared mattress. “Human eyesight is far less superior than an Andalites’.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Loren giggled into his neck and threaded her fingers through his short hair. “Woe is me, who must suffer in an inferior body, and all that.” </p><p>Elfangor’s frown deepened, and he didn’t even know it could do that, before he swept one arm under her upper thighs, and the other around her back and under her armpits.</p><p>He tried to to pick her up off the ground and twirl them gracefully onto their bed.</p><p>He tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	romanticizing nose-bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> A short Loren x Elfangor fic for [kelbrid](http://kelbrid.tumblr.com) that is looooong over-due, so I hope you enjoy it!

The shirt seemed too-, “Big?” 

“Big?” Loren’s voice echoed down their narrow apartment hallway from the dull, white-tiled bathroom. “Really? I made sure to buy the size you wrote down for me.”

Elfangor sucked his human lip in between his teeth (a habit he picked up from Loren), and wrestled the maroon-colored garment over his head to peer at the tag sewn into the collar. This action would’ve resulted in his falling over in the past, but he’s practically mastered the frankly ridiculous balancing act humans seem so keen on maintaining.

“The tag says large,” Elfangor read aloud, squinting at the small text, “And I did specify large.”

He heard his partner’s small feet echoing towards him in their bedroom, and her entrance brought the perfume of her apricot conditioner. He didn’t look up at her approach, too focused on deciphering what the even smaller text below the size measurements was spelling out. 

“Maybe you lost weight, huh?” 

“Huh…” Elfangor mumbled irritatedly.

Loren’s pink, water-warm fingers waved over the tag, blocking his blurry view. He looked up, startled from concentration, into her blue eyes. A learned-expression of worry was changing her usually smiling face. “Maybe you also need glasses?”

“What?” 

“Glasses. Y’know, the pieces of glass in wire frames that-.”

“I remember what glasses are.” Elfangor felt his mouth turning down. He knew, from extensive time spent staring in the bathroom mirror, that frowning was not what humans considered attractive. “I just thought that the form I acquired had adequate eyesight.”

“Well, you know very well DNA is not the only thing that dictates the health of any living creature.”

Elfangor averted his brown eyes from her searching gaze as he recalled all of the instances where he jeopardized his human sight, and he started to nibble at the bottom lip. “I _may_ have forgotten to turn on the lights while working on the computer.”

Loren curbed a grin he could see in his peripheral vision. At least he could still see her face.

“ _Aaaannd_?” She prompted him to confess more. Elfangor heard the smugness in her tone. “Anything else coming to mind?”

“... Watching the television in the dark.”

Loren snorted through her nose (by all accounts an action marketed as ugly by magazine advertisements, but the alien found it to be wholly endearing; perhaps as a different species he found certain mannerisms attractive that humans’ would normally not) and the smile broke out over her thin face. “Blinded by Mork and Mindy!”

“Mork and Mindy have not blinded me!” Elfangor defended the strangely entertaining program.

“I know! But d’ya think you understand why your eyesight is… getting fuzzy?”

Elfangor hung his head, cushioning it onto her bare shoulder, and tossed the shirt onto their shared mattress. “Human eyesight is far less superior than an Andalites’.”

“Yes, yes.” Loren giggled into his neck and threaded her fingers through his short hair. “ _Woe is me, who must suffer in an inferior body_ , and all that.” 

Elfangor’s frown deepened, and he didn’t even know it could do that, before he swept one arm under her upper thighs, and the other around her back and under her armpits.

He tried to to pick her up off the ground and twirl them gracefully onto their bed.

He tried.

Loren squeaked at the abrupt movement, wiggling wildly when his fingers touched her left armpit, and elbowed his chest.

They fell awkwardly down, both letting out a, “BOOF!” of air on on impact.

“ _Oowww_!” 

Human television often depicted scenarios wherein couples fall upon each other in similar situations, and immediately upon recognizing their position, sexual arousal overtakes them. 

Elfangor only felt, at that moment, intense pain in his chin and the cold dampness of Loren’s towel. He glanced down through slanted eyes to see-.

“You’re bleeding!”

Loren was squinting, and holding both of her hands over her nose. A small line of red escaped her cage of fingers to run along the top of her lip, down her cheek. “Yeah… I can taste it.”

A rush of nausea quickly overtook his stomach but he lunged away and off of the bed, standing straight to breath in through his nose and out of his mouth, all the while averting his gaze from the disturbingly red plasma smearing across Loren’s face. All these years living as a human, with a human, and Elfangor seemed to only be weaker when faced by the sight of blood.

Still, it was his duty-- his fault-- to help Loren back to her feet and search out the first aid kit they had stashed away in the bathroom somewhere. Elfangor had to be strong for her.

“It’s only a little blood, hun.” Loren gently took his proffered hand and stood from the bed. In his peripheral he could see she was delicately prodding at the bridge of her nose. “And nothing’s broken. I’m okay.”

“Mmhmm,” Elfangor groaned out then turned quickly, still clutching her smaller hand, walked them to the still steamy bathroom. “Humans are so fragile.”

“Uh-huh, and Andalites have wimpy arms.”

Elfangor bent down to open the cabinet beneath the sink, and reached inside to take out the kit. “I’m a human now.”

“The most adorable one I’ve ever laid eyes’ on.”

“I understand the expression is supposed to be flattering,” Elfangor huffed out through his nose and stood back up to finally face Loren, “but it still disturbs me…”

Loren’s face was clean of the dark liquid, and had tissue paper sticking out of her nose.

“Thanks for getting the getting the kit, but I got it covered Al.” Loren held the stained towel away from her face; she must have cleaned herself while he was squinting into the dark cabinet.

Elfangor burst out into great, big guffaws, accidentally dropping his case of bandages, gauze, and alcohol; the reality of the situation coming into crystalline clarity. 

Here he was, a nothlit andalite living domestically with a human female on an alien planet, and she’s just put in flimsy absorption material into both of her nostrils as a stop-gate to her bleeding.

Loren began to laugh along with him, after seeing her reflection in the mirror behind his back, and making a cross-eyed expression.

She couldn’t look more ridiculous.

He couldn’t be more in love. 

Years ago, the very conception of the idea that Elfangor would choose to become a nothlit, and take up congress with a hairless alien would have sent him into hysterical mirth. That, or he probably would've become entirely insulted at the very notion. 

But here he stood-- on only two legs-- using vocal chords to express his absolutely intense elation after a fairly unfunny accident, with one of the most strangely beautiful creatures he’s had the luck to meet.

The two of them were on the ground now, wheezing from lack of oxygen (something that no doubt should have alarmed him), and cuddling closer on the cool tile. Loren was still only dressed in her dirty towel, and Elfangor only just realized he had put his shirt on inside out.

 _Yes_ , he thought, staring down in complete adoration at his pink-faced partner, as human ideals of romanticism started filling his mind. _Hindering my eyesight to complete the Limited Engagement episode may just have been worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Elfangor didn't seems too doc, but I think I did okay considering he's been on Earth for a few years. Also, confession: I have never seen Mork and Mindy.


End file.
